Xgeneration Revamped
by Pretearwings
Summary: youve read the orginal version of X-gen, nows its time for the brand new version, with a better plot i hope!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: I'm not dead! I'm back the new revamped version of X-generation is here so I will be taking down the old version because that stinks .

The 10 year old, pink haired girl hummed happily along to her headphones and CD player (which was in the dull pink bag she was wearing) She stopped and looked up at the big stadium next to her, the crystal dome stadium, in the heart of Japan, Tokyo…She took her head phones off and put them in her bag.

_'Wow…this is huge!'_ She thought _'But I made it here!'_

"So there you are!" a voice interrupted the girl's thoughts, she turned, the wind blowing part of her pink hair bow in her face, she moved it with an almost clawed looking hand. When she saw who it was, her Amber eyes glinted as she smiled

"Mr Dickinson! Long time no see!' She said happily

"Well haven't you grown!" He said smiling " Last time I saw you, you were……… um…"

"I was 3, then we moved out of Japan not long after that…"

"Has it been that long?"

"It sure has! 7 years!" The girl grinned.

"Are you ready for your first big tournament?"

"I hope so…" the girl gulped nervously.

"Well, let me show…" But he was interrupted by a shout of a young girl. Both turned to the direction of the voice to see, 2 10years olds running towards them. One, the taller one had blue hair and the smaller one had ginger hair.

"YO! MR D!" The blue haired girl shouted as she waved like a loony, the ginger girl sweat dropped at the site of the blue haired girl. The 2 came to a stop in front of them.

"Well well well!" Mr D said, "Have you 2 signed up ready for the compertion?"

"Signed…up?" The blue haired girl asked slowly. The ginger girl grabbed the blue haired girls arm and started to run pulling her behind her

"We will do Mr D!" The ginger called before the two disappeared into the crowd that was slowly getting larger.

"Who were they Mr D?" The pink haired girl asked as she turned to face Mr D

"Them? The Ginger haired girl is Teema Dale, Kenny Dale's daughter and the blue haired girl…" but the pink haired girl interrupted him

"…Is Teema's cousin, Rosali Hiwatari…right?" She asked

"Yes…how did you…"

"My Dad said she was likely to be here knowing what her father is like and how alike the two look, with both having 2 tone blue hair…" The pink haired girl explained.

"So Ray remembers a lot from his Bladebreakers days?"

"My dad? Oh! Yeah" The pinked haired girl smiled sadly

_'I miss him more than anything…and my mom too….'_

"Well Sakura, with Parent's like Ray and Mariah, you will do very well…"

"Believe me Mr D, I plan to do very well indeed…" Sakura Kon said as she thought of her parents, Teema and Rosali who she would end up fighting most likely.

_'I won't go down without a fight!'_ Her hand clasped round a small chain with 2 bit-chips on it, one flashed, showing the white Tiger, Drigger and the other one flashed showing the pink mountain cat, Galux… _' I made a promise to be the best! And I will be!'_

"Well, let me show you the stadium!" Mr D said. The two moved towards the stadium and disappeared into the crowd

N/A: sorry its short, a lot of the chapters are short


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own beyblade but...

Rosali, Teema, Sakura, Steven/Ste, Andrew/Andy and Yuri belong to me!

-

"Well, block B is about to start so I better get going" Teema said to Rosali as Rosali drew to a stop in front of her. Teema raised an eyebrow. "Hello? Earth to Rosali!" Teema shouted waving a hand in Rosali's face. Rosali jumped back to life

"What?"

"You have to go cause Block B is starting!"

"Right…good luck!"

_'Come on Yuri!'_ Sakura thought as she sat in her seat, some of the seats had been saved for some of the bladers so they could watch, there was a seat next to Sakura

"Is anyone sitting here?" A voice asked. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked, it was Rosali

"No" She said. Rosali smiled and sat down

"So, what's your name, I meant to ask when we met earlier but didn't get chance to…"

"My name is Sakura Kon" Sakura said. Rosali was shocked then she smiled

"All of them are here!"

"What?"

"I'm Rosali **Hiwatari**, then Teema **Dale**, then Steven **Tate**, Andrew **Granger** and you, Sakura **Kon**"

"I think I get it, so all the Bladebreakers children are together…right?"

"That's right but how do you know Yuri, China's best blader?"

"What? Yuri is china's best blader? Never knew that…Yuri is my cousin!" Rosali's mouth literally hit the floor "I haven't seen her in 5 years and suddenly she shows up hear…"

"Well, is she competing?" Sakura nodded in answer "What block?"

"B" Rosali's face dropped…. _'That means…Teema with have to fight her! NO!'_ Rosali though turning her eyes to the bey dish, a look of worry coming over her face

"I'm sure Teema will do fine." Sakura said. Rosali turned to her and nodded._ 'I hope so…'_ she thought

"Block B will now begin! 3,2,1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Everyone shouted.

"It looks like 2 Beyblade's are going to dominate the dish in Block B, Brad."

"Yep, Teema Dale and…could it be! It's Yuri! China's best blader and team captain of the China team, Crystal Cats!" AJ shouted.

"What?" Sakura sat up in her seat "She never told me that!" A look of horror came over Sakura's face.

"Looks like we've had to stop AJ, so they can clear the dish of blades!"

"And here we go, with just Teema and Yuri left to battle it out!"

_**'Could you live like me  
On the ground  
Lonely sights and lonely sounds  
Could you fight the darkness  
All around you  
Always up and Always down  
To me... this is the only game in town!'**_

"I'm sorry kid, but you don't sand a chance without a bit beast! GALEON!" (Lee's Bit-beast) the big black thunder cat appeared with an almighty roar

"Me? Have no Bit Beast? I think not! TRIGATOR!" (Sp? Emily's Bit-beast)

"Galeon! Black Thunder!

"Water jet blast!" The two attacks crashed with an almighty sound. Sakura And Rosali stood up, both worried. As the smoke cleared, a black blade was still spinning in the center of the dish; Teema bent down and picked up her blade from outside the dish. 'Well, maybe next year!' she thought, she turned to head to the locker rooms when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned round to see a smiling Yuri.

"You did pretty well, you've not battled a lot have you?" Teema shook her head "Well you should be proud, not many people have got as close as you to defeating me!" Teema smiled

"Thanks"

"Way to go Teema!" Rosali shouted. Teema and Yuri looked at her and laughed

"I NEED TO BREATH!" Came the shout of Sakura who Rosali was hugging so hard, she was suffocating her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: chapter 2...basically...i wrote this a while ago and posted it on Deviantart...but I'm moving it here...I don't own beyblade

"WELCOME TO THE REGIONAL GAMES FOR TOKYO!" Jazzman shouted into the crowd gathering in the stadium and taking their places.

"Well!" Rosali said happily "Here we are again Tee!" (Teema's nickname, as in Tea) Rosali looked at her cousin and best friend as she finished putting the attack ring back on her blade. Teema smiled and asked

"Which blade as you using?" Rosali grinned and held up a blue blade that flashed in the light

"Let's turn up the heat!" Rosali said, a smile coming to her face

"Taking after your father still, I though you were going to use Ruby moon for this one?"

"I've used her so many times before, I wanna see who far I can go with Dranzer!"

"Makes sense!" Teema said

"Block A! Please make your way to the bey stadium!" The two girls looked at each other

"Well, here I go! See ya later!" Rosali said as she got up

"You show them Rose! (Rosali's nickname)" Teema called after Rosali who did a thumbs up at her.

_'I know you can go all the way if you push yourself to the limits!'_ Teema thought as her eyes turned to the monitor high on the wall as people in Block A took their places

Sakura stood just above the top of the last set of seats (Like you see on TV, when they are looking at the bey stadium but aren't in there seats), She wasn't on till block C, a small cough behind her made the girl stand up straight and turn round. A tall 15-year-old girl stood behind Sakura

"YURI!" Sakura shouted. The girl smiled, She had long dark purple/black her pulled into a low ponytail and bright Amber eyes. She was much darker skinned than Sakura which made Sakura look white. She wore a red china dress with orange detail on and a chocker with a black bit-chip on. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked in shock. Yuri looked at her younger cousin and laughed a smile on here face

"I'm your guardian remember!"

"That's not the only reason is it?" Sakura asked, Yuri looked at Sakura for a moment with a blank face then burst out laughing again

"You still read me like an open book! Ok, I taught you to blade, did I not?"

"You did…" Sakura replied

_**Flashback**_

_"Now pull the rip cord…" a 10-year-old Yuri was explaining to a 5 year old Sakura_

_"Right" Sakura nodded and pulled it, the pink blade flying out and landing on the ground, spinning perfectly. Sakura's eyes widened " I DID IT!" She shouted and turned round and talked her older cousin into a hug. She looked up at Yuri "Thanks!" Sakura said grinning from ear to ear, Yuri smiled down at the young girl and laughed happily_

_**End Flashback**_

"So I came to see who much you've changed and improved…since I haven't seen you in 5 years after moving to the south of China with my family…" She stopped and looked at Sakura who just rose an eyebrow "FINE!" exclaimed Yuri "Your parent's asked me to come! But I'm glad I did, it means I get to battle 'lil Kitty' in a real bey stadium!" Sakura smiled, 'lil Kitty' was her name back home even though her name meant cherry blossom.

"So, You're entering to!"

"I sure am!" Yuri said happily. "Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura's smile faded for a moment

"Promise me that you'll meet me in the final…"

"I promise!" Sakura said, the smile returning to her face. The two girls grinned.

"Well, I better go, I'm in Block B…See ya!" The two waved at each other as Yuri walked away. Sakura turned to the bey stadium where her eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones looking at her. Sakura turned away and left. Rosali stood for a moment ' wasn't the Yuri…famous china bey blader, that was wit that girl…wait! That's the girl Mr D was with! What's going on…' Rosali though as she made her way back to Teema...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: names are based of friends I know

Sakura had finally got free of Rosali's 'hug' and was just finishing putting her pink blade together 'Let's rock!' She thought as Black C was called to come to the stadium

"What was that Yuri?" A brown haired 18-year-old girl asked. Yuri and 3 other people who were stood in the shadows, Yuri was sat on a bench in a small locker room she had to herself

"Who are you to question me Jasmine?" Yuri shot the girl a look of annoyance, Jasmine moved out of the shadows. Jasmine had amber eyes and small glasses and very long brown hair. She was wearing a red halter neck top and jeans.

"But that was pathetic! You're much better than that!"

"I could see she wasn't as good as Sakura or Rosali so I went easy on her…"

"When you fight Sakura, you better give it everything you got!" The 17-year-old Lavender said, jumping in front of Yuri. Lavender had dull wild blonde hair, which went down to her just below her shoulders and flicked out, a lot. Her eyes were Lavender coloured. She wore a lavender coloured bow round her neck, a white T-shirt and a short black skirt.

"I will do, now I'm going to watch Sakura and see what she has learnt…." Yuri got up and left

"And the winner of Block C is Sakura!" Jazzman shouted.

Sakura was walking into the locker room to be tackled/hugged by Rosali and Teema

"YAY!" Teema shouted! The two let go leaving a very shocked Sakura

"If Steven and Andrew…"

"That's Andy." A boy's voice said, all 3 girls turned round to see 2 boys, one with blue hair, a cap and red/brown eyes, the other had dusty blonde hair and bright green eyes

"Well, didn't think you'd hear us!" Rosali said shrugging

"Well, how many times have I told you that I hate the name Andrew…who she?" He looked at Sakura who jumped.

"I'm Sakura Kon," She said quickly

"I'm Andy Granger!" Andy wore a yellow T-shirt with a blue jacket over and blue jeans and a yellow and blue hat

"I'm Steven Tate!" Steven was wearing a blue shirt and baggy black pants and a black jumper round his waist. "But please call me Ste" He smiled and Sakura went slightly red. _'I'm not use to so many people!'_ She thought

Everyone had managed to get into the next round:

Yuri Vs Andy  
Sakura Vs Sami  
Rosali Vs Joey  
Ste Vs Mia

"3,2,1…LET IT RIP!"

"GO DRAGOON!"

"GO GALEON!"

The two blades flew into the dish and clashed with each other for a while 'Looks like a stalemate, well I'll change that!'

"BLACK THUNDER!" Andy realised and called out a counter attack.

"SILVER TORNADO!" The tornado engulfed the black thunder attack and sent Yuri and Galeon into the air. _'I…I lost…I broke my promise to you Sakura…'_ Yuri thought before closing her eyes and landing with a thud on the floor.

"AND ANDY WINS! We offer…SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Jazzman shouted.

Sakura looked at the monitor and ran out towards the bey dish.

"YURI!" She screamed as she saw her cousin lay on the floor, not moving. She ran and sank down next to her cousin and burst into tears. Andy looked on…what had he done…he had caused someone so much pain, something he had never done before... ... ...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own beyblade

"HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Sakura as Rosali and Teema came running up. Sakura stood up and pointed at Andy, team stained face. "you…you will pay! When we battle I will WIN! FOR YURI!" and she turned on her heel and walked past Teema and Rosali

Sakura lent on the wall and started to cry again

"She will be ok…" A voice said, she couldn't tell if it was in her head or a person, she opened her eyes and looked up, Jasmine and Lavender were stood there. Tears filled Sakura's eyes and she flung her arms around Jasmine

"WHY YURI!" she shouted

"We don't know Sakura…" Lavender said as Jasmine stroked the top of Sakura's head in an attempt to sooth her…. Sakura pulled back from Jasmine and wiped her eyes

"I have to go, my match is going to start…" And she walked towards the stadium.

"Who was that?" A voice asked and Rosali appeared next to Sakura

"My cousin's Lavender and Jasmine…"

"Wow, big family tree! Good luck!" She said as Sakura walked out and Rosali stopped into the tunnel entrance. _'Don't let your rage blind you or you might not get to face Andy at all…but still, she still has a big family tree!'_ Rosali still pondered over the fact of having a big family tree while the match started

Sami, a 14 year old, blonde haired girl with glasses looked slightly nervous after seeing Sakura threat to Andy but shetried not toshow it. The two stood bey launchers out.  
Sakura, a pink blade, Sami, a purple one.

"LET IT RIP!"

"GO GALUX! CAT SCRATCH ATTACK!"

"NOO!"

"And that battle was over before it even started!" Brad said with an agreement of "Oh yeah" from AJ

Joey stood not looking to happy as Rosali trashed his blade with powerful slams and soon him blade flew out, the brown, short haired, 13 year old stood mouth open as they declared Rosali winner.

Mia shouted to her blade to attack but it was no good, even though Ste wasn't as powerful as the others, he still managed to beat Mia with ease, the mahogany haired girl shouted as she watched her blade fly out and her glasses slipped down her nose as she looked up.

"It looks like the 4th of July today brad!" AJ said

"Yes, it reminds me of the time…"

"STEVEN WINS! You missed it Brad"

"Oh well!"

The semi finals were set, it would be:

Sakura Vs Andy  
Rosali Vs Steven


	6. Chapter 6

"This is it!" Sakura said as she stood with Teema and Rosali "I will fight him and make it to the final where I'll face you!" Sakura said Smiling at Rosali

"Oh I'll be there!" Rosali smiled as Sakura and Andy walked up to the dish…

"She isn't going to win…" A male voice said from the shadow as Lavender and Jasmine looked on

"You can tell?" Lavender asked.

"That. Is no ordinary blader, He Is Tyson Granger's son…He'll trash Sakura…"

"Ibi, you have to believe in Sakura, she will make it to the finals and will become a crystal cat!" Lavender said

_'All right Sakura, keep your cool! You can back up what you said earlier! Or can I? What am I thinking!'_ Sakura took a deep breath.

"LET IT RIP!" The two cried in unison. One white, one silver blade flew into the dish

"Wasn't you blade…………pink?" Andy asked

"Yes but I want to test Dragoon up against Drigger!" The big White Tiger appeared

"OK! Now it's getting interesting! DRAGOON!" The big Dragon appeared, he two bit-beast seemed to look at each other as if they remembered each other and didn't want to fight

"What are you doing, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

"SILVER TORNADO! Come on!" The two bit-beast still didn't move, a worried look came over Sakura's face, was something wrong with the bit-beast

"WAIT!" She shouted. "THEY WON'T FIGHT!"

"No duh…" Andy said, Sakura sweat dropped

"It's because they used to be on the same side…….same side, they were friends, they bladers were friends……….a team….." The two bit-beast turned into columns of light and went back into the blades, which flew back to there owners hands.

"RETURN TO SENDER!" brad shouted

"Looks like we'll…wait? Is Sakura leaving?" Andy looked at Sakura who was walking away.

"WAIT SAKURA!" Andy ran up to her. She turned and smiled

"They taught me a lesson, I shouldn't hate you for what happened to Yuri, They two bit-beast were friends…" She blushed slightly "I think we should be friends too!" She said. Andy smiled and the two clasped hands and grinned.

"This reminds me of Tyson's and Rays First battle…." Brad said

"Dude? These 2 are there kids…they are bound to fight each other!" AJ said, trying to explain Brad and failing miserably.

_'I did my best, that's all that can be asked'_ Sakura thought as she saw Rosali walking up to her ready to battle. The two stopped side to side

"Good luck Rose"

"Thanks, you did well Kitty" The two turned their heads to look at each other and smiled, then they clasped hands grinning from ear to ear. Rosali let go and Sakura stood watching Rosali_ 'You'll trash him in the final, Ste can't beat you, win against Andy please! For Yuri!"_

Yuri opened her eyes. Jasmine was sat next to her

"She lost didn't she?"

"How did you know?" Jasmine asked snapping out of her trance and looking at Yuri

"I had a feeling, what happened?" jasmine told Yuri hat happened in Sakura an Andy's match and how Rosali and Steven were Battling right now, and how it would most likely be Rosali Vs Andy in the final...


	7. Chapter 7

"Steven and Rosali take your places!"

"Sorry Steven, but this one is all mine!" Rosali shouted as she prepared to launch

"But can you prove it in the bey dish!" Steven shouted back. Rosali smiled as she remembered her younger days…growing up with Teema, Andy and Steven. She came back to the present as they let it rip

"DRANZER!"

"DRECIEL!"

"I won't drag this battle out," Rosali said as her hair blew in the wind that was starting up. "NOW! PHOENIX ARROW!"

"Oh yeah! METAL DEFENCE BARRIER!" The attack bounced right off Draciel.

"Guess you're not that bad after all!" Rosali grinned slyly. Steven looked confused and worried 'That doesn't look good…' "PHOENIX…" A fire blew up around Rosali "…FIRE SABOUR!" Dranzer Burst into flame and swiftly flew at Draciel, Steven called 'Metal defence barrier' up…but the attack went straight through the barrier.

"NOO!" Steven shouted as his blade flew out. Steven picked up his blade from the flour next to his feet. He looked at Rosali who swayed and fell over.

"Ouch!" she said as she landed with a thud ' well, I guess my energy's depleted a bit from using that…note to self, use it only when I can't use anything else…'

"You ok?" A voice asked, Rosali looked up and smiled at Steven

"Yeah, I will be!" She stood up slowly and the two made there way off

They had given Rosali an hour to get back to normal…

_'You can do this…'_ Rosali thought, she then thought about all her friends, ones she'd grown up with, ones she newly made… The door opened, Teema, Sakura, Steven and Andy were there

"Lets make this the best fight the world has ever seen!" Andy said. Rosali nodded and smiled, as did everyone else

_**'The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing  
Even now, along the streets I always used to run along,  
White flowers are blooming and smiling.**_

_**But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside  
I love the present, but it will always pass...  
It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago**_

_**The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud  
And the worries that make my tears spill over  
Are both connected to the precious future?  
So...**_

_**Even when tomorrow comes  
Even when someday I become an adult  
I'm sure I'll always remember.  
That you were here with me.  
I'll never forget,  
Even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world.  
For this moment that will never disappear,  
I thank you, everyone.**_

_**The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping.  
In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,  
Even now shooting stars are granting wishes.**_

_**But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part  
For as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart  
It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday.**_

_**My longing to shine like the twinkling stars  
And my feelings, however sad they may be,  
Are both connected to the precious future?  
So...**_

_**Even when the seasons pass,  
Even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere  
I'm sure the future is unfolding.  
I'll never forget  
That you were all here with me.  
For what has quietly begun  
From this little place,  
I thank you, everyone.**_

_**The land where we rode our dreams  
Set forth from our memories  
We'll meet again.  
For now, please smile...**_

_**Even if it's for a long long time...  
Even if you go off far away somewhere  
I definitely want you to keep in touch.  
Don't forget  
That I was here with you...  
No matter where you are in this vast world.  
For these feelings that will never disappear,  
I thank you, everyone.'**_

"Thanks, everyone" Rosali said…

A/N: lyrics are from CCS that I found, I don't own beyblade or CCS


	8. Chapter 8

_'I am ready for this? Dranzer Vs Dragoon……….it's the battle all over again, can we handle this?'_ Andy sat in thought just before the final, his match with Rosali. The door opened and Sakura's head appeared

"Um…Andy? It's time for the match…" Andy looked up

"Right"

"I'm sure you'll both kick some butt and give everyone a good match," Sakura said as the two walked towards the end of the tunnel "Good luck," Sakura said as Andy walked out

The lights came on; two columns of light focused on Rosali and Andy, 2 friends, 2 fierce competitors.

_'This is going to be to close, I can't tell who's got the best chance of winning'_ Teema thought as she typed on her laptop and as Sakura sat next to her

"To close to call, isn't it?" She asked starring at the 2 getting ready to battle it out.

"Yeah…it's like the battle of there fathers………" Teema said.

"Let's make this a good battle" Rosali Said as the two took there places

"Right" Andy nodded

"ALRIGHT! LET IT RIP!" Jazzman and the crowd shouted

"Let it rip!" Andy and Rosali shouted as there 2 blades flew into the dish

"Dranzer! FLAME SABOUR!"

"DRAGOON! STORM TORNADO!" The two attacks collided making a huge tornado that was on fire.

"It's outta control!" Andy yelled

"We gotta stop it!" Rosali shouted at Andy. Andy nodded. The two blades flew into the heart of the tornado

"NEURTALISE!" They both shouted. This was an attack they had made together a few years ago

"Ok, lets get him Dranzer" The blue blade started to bash away at the white one, Rosali looked up smiling but her smiled faded

"What are you smiling for?" She asked. Andy looked at her but before her could answer, Rosali's blade started to wobble

"NO!" She shouted

"I was smiling cause I was feeding of your energy and you didn't even notice"

"I'll get y…" But she stopped as her blade came to a stop "You've got to be kidding me…" She said

"I WIN!" Andy jumped up and down. His blade flew out but he forgot to catch it "Ouch!" He shouted as the blade flew next to his cheek leaving a small cut. A laugh suddenly broke out

"That's what you get for winning!" Rosali said between laughs

"I would now like to announce the new team!" Mr D said over the microphone as he made his way towards Andy and Rosali.

"Team…" Rosali muttered

"What Team?" Andy asked himself

"The first members, from the semi-finals will be………Sakura Kon and Steven Tate!" The two stood up in the crowd. Sakura jumped over the edge of the wall to the floor soon followed by Steven. The two made there way towards Mr D but a voice called out

"WAIT!" The 2 stopped. Yuri was stood in the tunnel entrance

"Yuri?" Sakura asked

"Sakura, you've already got a place with the Crystal cats, you want to through that all away?" Yuri asked as she walked up towards Sakura and Steven. She held out her hand "Join the crystal cats, not some stupid Newbie team…"

"She has a choice you know…" Steven said. Yuri looked at him, a look of pure filth

"What would you know?" She asked aiming a slap in his direction, sending him flying. She turned back to Sakura, who was looking down so Yuri couldn't see her eyes "What's wrong?" Yuri asked putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, Sakura shrugged her off

"First you vanish from my life for 5 years, then you don't even tell me the truth, then you hurt my friends! I WON'T ALLOW IT YURI!" She looked up, hate written across her face. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO USE ME ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!GOODBYE! FOREVER!" Sakura said right up in Yuri's face shouting before moving back and helping up a dazed Steven

"Sakura, wait!"

"NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR TWO-TIMING FACE EVER AGAIN!" Sakura shouted as she walked up to the others

"This isn't over little one…" Yuri muttered as she walked away

"Um…well…that was…interesting…" Mr D said "As I was saying, Steven and Sakura will make up part of the team, as will Andy and Team captain Rosali!"

"Hold up! I won!" Andy said

"It runs in my blood Andy!" Rosali laughed as Andy shot a if-looks-could-kill glance at Rosali

"We need to have a good name…one everyone will remember" Sakura said and Steven nodded, still being supported by Sakura

"I know just the one…" Came a voice everyone turned to see Teema "X-Generation..."


End file.
